onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
SBS Tomo 65
*'D' (Dokusha significa lector) *'O' (Oda) Capítulo 637, página 26 400px|center D: Hey~~ Odacchi~~ee, siempre dejas a un lector decir "¡Que empiece el SBS!"~~ ¡¡Me encanta eso sobre Odacchi!! Así que, ¡que empie.." de S Shimei kun. :O:¿¡Eh!? ¿Realmente puedo decirlo? La última carta, por mi bien...¿me dejarías decirlo? Sigh---...Gracias. Ok, entonces lo voy a decir, ¡¿vale?! Tres, dos, uno, "m". LO HE DICHO MAL!!! (SHOCK) D: Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas Bragas ... P.N. Asegurate de contar el número de bragas :O:Basta, basta...He dicho basta. Basta, basta, basta, ¡¡¡BASTA!!! (Le explota la vena) Jadeo...jadeo...Has vuelto, Maldición de las bragas. 3 cartas. Escritas por completo, ¡¡¡"panties" estaba escrito 3787 veces (las conté)!!! ¡No voy a publicar esto otra vez! ¡Ni siquiera es una pregunta ni nada! ¡¡Hay cosas como "penties" o "panites" en el medio!! right|100px D:Soy un estudiante de cuarto grado que ama a Fisher Tiger. Siempre estoy esperando los lanzamientos. Tengo una pregunta para Oda-sensei. ¿Qué hay dentro de la mochila de Camie? P.N. Aselola No. 1 :O:Mmmm, sueños, probablemente. Oh y quizás algo de salsa de soja y mantequilla (para las almejas) right|150px D: Esto es una pregunta, en el volumen 10, Hacchan dice sobre si mismo "En la isla tritón, con la excepción de una persona, el espadachín número 1 es "el estilo de seis espadas de Hachi", ¿esa excepción es Hyouzou? Si estoy equivocado, por favor, máteme. P.N. Yuurakuron :O: No, ¡tiene razón! ¿¡Es realmente una pregunta por la que jugarse la vida!? (sudor) Ambos están entrenados en el mismo dojo de lucha con espadas, pero Hachi no era rival para Hyozou. Capítulo 638, Página 46 500px|center D: OH..., ¡¡¡LO COJO~~!!! (DO-N!) ''' O-h, ¡¡¡incluso pensaba que no te había escuchado!!!¡¡¡Har har!! por Setobyun ' :O: No he dicho nada aún, pero. Ah hah hah hah hah (Me disculpo por ser malo). '''D: ¡¡Permíteme preguntarme una pregunta seria!! Los nueve miembros de los "sombrero de paja" tienen cada uno su jolly roger, ¿verdad? Han pasado dos años, ¿has pensado en nuevos diseños? de M Hiyuu 22 años' :O:Sobre eso...Ya están terminadas. Las compañías de juguetes y demás querían poner logos para la mercancía por lo que me dijeron "¿¡Estas de acuerdo con esto!?" Pero dije "¡¡Maaaaal!!" e hice algunas revisiones de todos ellos, por lo que ya están bastante establecidos oficialmente. Bien, bien, todos los tipos de compañías tienen también sus problemas. Sí, es esto. center|500px right|100px D: Actualmente en One Piece, hay todo tipo de usuarios de frutas del diablo con los que ni Luffy puede competir, uno tras otro. En general, en el manga y el anime, se establece que el protagonista es el más fuerte de todos, pero ¿por qué decidiste convertir a Luffy en un usuario de una fruta aparentemente tan débil como la Gomu Gomu no mi? P.N. Do your best Japan :O: Ahaha, es cierto. Debe parecer un misterio cuando ves lo poderosas e interesantes que son todas las demás habilidades. La respuesta es simple. Cogí la habilidad más ridícula. Si el protagonista fuera el típico tipo fuerte, dudo que pudiera seguir con esto durante tanto tiempo. No importa lo seria que se vuelva la historia, Luffy está ahí para estirarse e inflarse. Siempre me da una oportunidad de hacer el tonto por ahí. Ese es el rey del manga que quería escribir. Capítulo 639, Página 66 center|500px D: ¡Encantado de conocerte! ¡Directo a la pregunta! Mi hermana pequeña dijo, "¿es Ishilly, la de las pecas/ojos caídos de la cueva sirena una sirena Ishidai (Oplegnathus fasciatus) con sus rayas?" Por favor, respondele. También dijo "¡Quiero saber las especies de peces de las otras chicas!" P.N. V&UU :O: Ahh. Tiene razón. La chica rayada es Ishilly la Ishidai, una de las chicas que fue secuestrada por Caribou. Actualmente, todas las bellezas de la cueva sirena son bailarinas del Café Sirena. bien, parece que la belleza de sus bailes pueden dar un buen final a la vida de Sanji. Ahora introduciré a las cinco bailarinas del Café Sirena. center|500px Nota del traductor, de la izquierda a la derecha: Ishilly (sirena Ishidai [''Oplegnathus fasciatus]), Kairen (sirena Karei [platija, Pleuronectidae] ), Hiramera (Sirena Hirame lenguado), Seira (Sirena Kintchakudai [Pez ángel, Pomacanthidae]), Melo (Sirena Kiss silagínidos)'' right|100px D: ¡Hola! Mi familia y yo siempre disfrutamos con tu serie. ¡Por lo que aquí tengo una pregunta! Durante tu trabajo, ¿hay relevancia en el uso del katakana (タイヨウ) cuando escribes la palabra "Sol" en vez del kanji (太陽)? Tengo curiosidad sobre esto. P.N.Makki-''' :O: Ya veo. Lo hago casi sin darme cuenta. He estado escribiendo タイヨウ(Taiyo/Sol en katakana) naturalmente. Por ejemplo, cuando escribía conversaciones de niños, AKA, conversaciones de Luffy, reducía conscientemente la cantidad de kanji usados en las frases y elegía escribir más palabras en hiragana. Por eso cuando siento que estoy escribiendo algo que ni el que habla entendería con claridad en kanji no es algo natural. De la misma manera, para los hombres pez, "El Sol" es algo que nunca serán capaces de ver a menos que naden 10.000 metros a la superficie. No forma parte de su vida diaria. En resumen, es algo que ansían sin ni siquiera entenderlo. Por lo tanto, más que usar el kanji, para mí la versión katakana "タイヨウ" de la palabra se ajusta mejor para este contexto. Los "Piratas del Sol" (タイヨウの海賊団). Es una extraña forma de llamarla que me gusta. Nota del traductor: Katakana es un alfabeto con un número limitado de letras, como el hiragana. Es uno de los tres alfabetos que aprenden los niños japoneses antes del kanji, que por el contrario, tiene un número infinito de caracteres (cuya lista aún se está revisando) que se basa en muchas cosas y es incluso más complicado de escribir. Capítulo 640, Página 86 center|500px '''D: ¡¡Odacchi~~!! ¡¡¡Las caballa en conserva es deliciosa!!! P.N. Macka. MackerelMan (Caba. CaballaMan) :O: ¡La caballa "es muy bueno~~!"NdT: Dice "es muy bueno" en español. Recomiendo la caballa en conserva con cebolleta. ¡¡Es demasiado bueno!! right|100px right|100px D: En la escena del volumen 64, donde los niños de la Isla Gyojin dicen que quieren que Luffy vaya salvaje mente, he descubierto a un hombre que dice "Yo también" ("Watahi mo sore ga ii"; lit. "Yo también quiero eso") y se acercó a ellos vistiendo una camiseta que decía "SOREGA I I YO" (estoy de acuerdo) ¡¡romanizado!! ¿¡Qué pasa con eso?! P.N. Trafalgar Law <3 D: ¿De qué especie de la chica del capítulo 663El lector se refiere al capítulo 633 que lleva ropas en las que dice "TEGA2TSUI""te ga ni tsui" literalmente. 2 pares de manos? P.N. Takaaki T :O:Sí. bien, introduje dos de esas letras. Para ser justos, no llegué a pensar en la especie a la que pertenece la chica, pero probablemente sea una chica-pez basado en algún tipo antiguo de pez. Como tiene muchas aletas, el pez es de hace mucho tiempo. Y, las ropas...se explica bastante por si misma. Con un poco de mi humor respecto al punto de la galería de mirones, tuve la idea de las "camisetas que explican la situación", por lo que si buscas, creo que encontrarás muchas. Incluso en este volumen. D: Oda-sensei, hay algo extraño durante la historia. Cuando el rey y los príncipes están atados, sus expresiones parecen de dolor, ¿verdad? ¿No es raro? Normalmente pensaría que una persona que está atada no sería capaz de ayudar pero tendría que tener una amplia sonrisa, como yo ahora...tú también, ¿no? P.N. Seisuichyakero right|100px :O: ERES. UN. ¡¡¡RETRASADOOOOO!!! (SHOCK) Tú, ¡¡qué coño estás diciendo--!! ¡¡Esto es un manga shonen!! ¡¡Ack!! ¡¡Tú eres el Seuisuichyakero pervertido de antes! ¡Así que ha terminado tu condena en la cárcel! ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Perdone, oficial--!! Mira, está por allí; ¡ese tío que disfruta siendo atado! ¡Por favor, arréstelo!........¿¡Eh!? ¡No estoy implicado! ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué tengo que ser arrestado también solo porque no llevo ni pantalones ni calzoncillos! No, ¡él primero! *¡¡Clink!!* ¡Ah! ¡Espera se acercan los plazos! Espera, ¿¡oficial!? Hey---... Capítulo 642, Página 126 center|500px SBS65 5 Franky.png|right|100px D: De entre los personajes de One Piece, ¿quién es el rival de Oda-sensei? Sé que es Franky. es solo para estar seguro. Penname Toku right|100px :O: ¡¡QUÉ HAY DE LA DECISIÓN!! (SHOCK) Ya basta, ¿no? Bien, si, mmm...Creo que quien podrías llamar rival sería...Nami. Mientras hace poco me medían el pecho para tener un traje a medida, resultó que tenía 99 cm. ¿Eh? ¿Cintura? La cintura sería, digamos algo entre 50 y 99. En resumen, soy más o menos una modelo pin-up. Vale, siguiente carta. right|100px D: Respecto al cumpleaños de Shirahoshi, dado que ella es Shira (4) hoshi (4), puedes hacerlo el 4 de abril? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Por favor te lo rugego (llora). P.N. Dokkoi :O: Claro. right|100px D:Monja wa washi no mon-jamon. Nota del traductor: Monja es un tipo de comida Okonomiyaki. "jamon" es un tic verbal de Neptune. Es una broma porque "esta monja es mía"(Monja wa washi no monja) es una frase de típica de persona mayor lIt is a pun because a typical old timer might say "This monja is mine" (Monja wa washi no monja), pero aquí, el escritor ha escrito un "mon" extra al final P.N. Kazu :O: Bien. Lo tengo. right|200px D: El haki del rey de Luffy fue capaz de afectar a 50.000 hombres, pero ¿cuántos podrían derrotar Shanks y los demás? P.N. Captain Nobuo :O: En exactamente el mismo lugar y la misma situación que Luffy, Shanks o Rayleigh podrían ser capaces de noquear a 100.000 hombres. En una situación diferente, no se puede comparar realmente preguntando "cuánta gente". Ser capaz de dejar inconsciente a alguien con haki depende en la diferencia de poder entre los dos. En el caso de Luffy, la clave está en que el número de gente que era tan débil que no merecía la pena ni siquiera luchar con ellos. Si fueran 100.000 piratas relativamente fuertes, es posible que no pudiera noquear a ninguno. En relación a esto, conforme avanza el dominio del haki, se puede hacer que unas pocas personas concretas no se desmayen. Capítulo 643, Página 146 left|200px D: A Odacchi ♡ Dibuja los marines Sengoku, Garp, Akainu, Kizaru, Aokiji como niños. P♡O♡R F♡A♡V♡O♡R♡ P.N. Emukitchi :O: Así que has usado el método de la seducción--♡ Umm... No está escrita la edad...entonces asumamos que es de una belleza en bikini de 22 años...cómo no--♡ Ah, esta es la última página del SBS. ¡¡Nos vemos en el próximo volumen~~!! center|500px NdT: De izquierda a derecha y de arriba a abajo: Garp, Sengoku, (Kizaru) Borsalino, (Akainu) Sakazuki, (Aokiji) Kuzan. Esquina K15R: Página 212 500px|center Notas en:SBS Volume 65 Categoría: SBS